Arendelle Castle
Arendelle castle is home to the kingdom's royal family. The castle is staffed by servants such as, Kai and Gerda, and is guarded by the Arendelle castle guards. History After Elsa injured Anna with her powers, King Agdar decided that the castle gates were to be closed and that the staff was to be reduced in order to keep Elsa's magic hidden from everyone. The castle remained isolated from the rest of the kingdom for thirteen years; however, three years after King Agdar and Queen Idun perished at sea, the castle was opened up for one day to accommodate Elsa's coronation. Though Elsa intended to return the castle to its isolated state, her order went unfulfilled after she fled the kingdom and plunged it into winter. During Elsa's winter, Hans had the castle opened so that the citizens of Arendelle could obtain food and shelter. As weather conditions worsened, ice began to permeate the castle, blocking some of its hallways. But ultimately, Elsa attained control over her powers and decided to keep the castle gates open thereafter. Following summer's return, the castle was adorned with icy features, including decorative pillars and a snowflake on the spire. Description The castle is located between an inlet of the sea and a series of cliffs. Beyond its borders, connected by a bridge, is the village where Arendelle's citizens reside. Access to the castle is provided by two sets of gates that are opened and closed by the royal guards. The castle consists of multiple structures enclosed by walls, and each wall has towers spaced along its length. The wall and towers at the front of the castle are decorated with a series of crests, including Arendelle's official crest. Navigation throughout the castle is provided through at least two sets of staircases, one of which is a spiral staircase. Bedrooms Prior to their deaths, Agdar and Idun had a shared bedroom. For the first few years of their lives, Elsa and Anna also had a shared bedroom; however, following the accident with her powers, Elsa was moved to a separate living space. Chapel The chapel is where the coronations of prospective monarchs take place. While the majority of the castle's features are housed within one large structure, the chapel is a separate building. Council chamber The council chamber contains a long table with a series of chairs and is reserved for meetings. Hans met with the Duke of Weselton and dignitaries in the council chamber to deliver news of Anna's death in order to secure control over Arendelle for himself. Courtyard Immediately past the gates is a vast courtyard. It is a mostly open space aside from two fountains designed around a crocus motif. The courtyard is where Elsa's powers were exposed to the kingdom's citizens. Later, the courtyard was transformed into an ice rink through Elsa's magic. Dungeon The dungeon is a holding area for prisoners. It suffered damage when Elsa escaped from her cell. Gallery The gallery contains a wide array of paintings. Anna frequently spent time in this room during her younger years, to the extent that she spoke to the pictures on the walls. Great Hall The Great Hall is a large room that doubles as a throne room and a ballroom. It is where Elsa hurt Anna with her magic and revealed her powers after striving to conceal them for thirteen years. Library The library is a space containing books, including one about the trolls. It is where Elsa spent time before her coronation, trying to gain more control over her powers. Lighthouses 's docks.]] There are two lighthouses that stand on both sides of an entryway to Arendelle via sea. Both lighthouses are connected to the castle by walls. Trivia * The castle was originally meant to only incorporate certain motifs from stave churches, but John Lasseter encouraged artists to "go all the way" and holistically celebrate their unique qualities.The Art of Frozen, page 42. References Category:A to Z Category:Locations